Way Of The Fox
by RFKENN
Summary: When Naruto passes out from blood loss after a beating, he meets one person he would not think he would find. Kyuubi. With her help can Naruto become the greatest ningen of them all and accomplish his dream of Hokage?
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Demon Talking"**

_**Demon Thinking**_

**C**HAPTE**R** O**N**E

It was cold. Naruto shivered in the cold rain as it pounded down upon his shoulders. He felt around reaching for a foothold, anything he could latch onto to save himself. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and the stench of burnt flesh attacked his nose. He leaned over and vomited. This was life for a 6 year-old Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto wiped his mouth and drank from the slowly building puddle next to him, the bile still filling his mouth with its acrid taste. He slowly stood and tried to walk, only to feel an intense pain shoot through his leg. The searing pain was enough to push him into a wistful unconsciousness. At last the pain was subsiding. The world turned black.

Naruto awoke only to find himself in a sewer filled knee high with water. Taking tentative steps, he approached the gates with the kanji for seal on it. He called out.

"Hello?"

There was a deep grumbling in the distance as if a storm were brewing. Then the sound of lumbering steps approached the gates.

"**Who dares disturb the slumber of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune," **the voice said.

The young boy looked up in awe at a great fox. It had nine flowing tails and red fur the color of blood. It looked down upon him with s light annoyed look. When their eyes met, the fox's gaze seemed to soften for a second but quickly steeled once more.

"I do," Naruto replied in a small voice, sadly.

"**Oh, and who might you be?"**

"Naruto Uzamaki sir."

"**Sir? I'm no sir I assure you that!"**

"But you must be! Your voice is a deep rumble and very low. There is no way you are a female!"

"**Well if you don't take my word then I'll have to show you."**

The fox was quickly gone and a cloud of smoke followed by a 'poof' made Naruto shield his eyes. When he returned his gaze towards the cage his draw dropped. Standing there was a girl, no a woman, of twenty. She was in red kimono, the same color of the fox's fur. She had red hair that went halfway down her back. Her nails were claws but they were red as if she had just killed and blood had still stained her hands. The most alluring characteristic though had to be her face. She had high cheekbones giving her a feeling of power. Her face was narrowed and her nose was pointy. It was like if a fox had grown the head of a woman. Six whiskers outfitted her nose giving her a slightly feral look. Her eyes were a great sea blue like Naruto's own. Her chest was abundant enough to even outshine the Slug Sannin. In one word she was beautiful.

She looked down at Naruto through the bars of the cage. She smirked when she saw his dazed expression and the slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. Who knew a 6 year-old blonde could have such a reaction?

"**Haha, kit. So you must like what you see."**

Naruto looked at the ground in embarrassment. He then looked up with a slight smile, even though his eyes were sad.

"So you are the reason for my hatred aren't you?"

"**Admittedly yes. However not all bad will come from me. You will son learn this weather you want to or not. If you want to do it the easy way please listen. I am sealed within you and I am restrained by this cage but also this seal. You can remove this seal though. If you were to remove it piece by piece, leaving a period of rest between each, you will be given my power and release me. Don't worry though. I will not be able to retain a fox state. I will lose all but one tail of my chakra and the rest will be given to you. You will in a word become a demon. You will become the next Kyuubi."**

This news shocked the young boy. He looked up with teary eyes. He desperately wanted respect this was certain. Through this power he could! He made up his mind. He would free the Kyuubi. In a blind fit of passion he stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards the cage. In a swift motion he tore the seal off.

"**Baka! You were supposed to do it in different pieces! Oh well now your gonna just be in a shit load of pain." **

His mindscape blurred and he awoke under the same tree he passed out under hour's prior. He stood completely healed like usual. He took one step but suddenly a searing pain from his stomach made him drop to his knees. A red chakra ball shot from his stomach and engulfed his body. A separate thin stream broke off and the same body he saw in the cage of his mind started to materialize. He moaned in agony. The whole process took about an hour. After passing out for the umpteenth time, he awakens to a frazzled Kyuubi in her human form laying over him checking his pulse.

"Ah I see you are awake now," she said.

"Yeah. Hey why do my clothes feel tight?" he responded.

She giggled. "That's because you grew at least six inches. I'd say you are now 4' 5", pretty tall for a six year old. Oh, and don't think your just going to go buy another one of those horrid pieces of cloth. Your wardrobe needs a woman's touch to it and I'm the perfect woman for the job. Oh and I recommend a henge for your ears, tails and claws."

Naruto looked at his hands. They were in fact clawed. He swung his tail and scratched his- wait tail? He turned around and gasped. Here were eight golden tails sprouting from his lower back. His jaw dropped. He then promptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same speech as last time… so to answer some q's yes this will be a basher and a harem. I don't write gay fics. As for the girls I'm going to let you guys decide (those of you who actually read my garbage). Now I'm taking suggestions on everything since this is my first fic. I like writing about challenging pairs though and rare pairs. People like Hana, Yugao, Tsunade and Shizune are fun to write about since they aren't done that often. Kyuubi will be in it. If you want Hinata in it I will put her in but she's too easy to write in. Its like I" love you ok lets go have smex." That's not cool. I'd rather have Hinata be with like Shino. Or lee. Shion is a good one too because of the dullness of Naruto and the implied sex she wanted. I will need a lemon writer and if anyone wants to be a co-writer then hell I am up for it.**

**Possible:**

**Temari**

**Ten-Ten**

**Female Uchicha O.C.**

**Fem. Gaara**

**Kin**

**Any others please put up. This will be strictly an A/N.**

**SOMEONE PLEASE OFFER SOME SUGGESTIONS/OFFER TO CO WRITE. I HAVE A VERY BUSY SCHEDULE SO IF I DO IT ALONE ITD TAKE ME LIKE 2 WEEKS FOR A BIG CHAPTER TO COME OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same speech as last chapter!**

**A/N: Ten-Ten will be in since I intend for there to be an arc where Naruto quests for a sword and Ten-Ten is chosen to go with him because of weapon expertise. I will be writing in girls like this: There will be an encounter then a whole arc behind them then MAYBE something will happen then. It will be SLOW. Suddenly falling in love doesn't happen.**

**Temari is a might. I love Shizune because of the irony that the guy goes for the shadow of the so-called "bombshell". **

**Now on with the show…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke with a mind-numbing pain in his head. He looked around and found himself in a bed. Wait not a bed, _his_ bed. How the hell…? Then he remembered. Kyuubi, the tails, the ears and such, and how he now had eight of the nine total tails. He got in to a sitting position, his back in the headboard of the bed. He heard a…purring was the word he'd use to describe it. He peered at the edge of the bed and almost died due to him face vaulting so hard. On the edge of the bed was Kyuubi, curled up like a cat would to a master. But that wasn't the thing that made him face-vault. The thing that made him do so was what Kyuubi was holding. A chibi version of Naruto with eight tails was crushed to her chest. Naruto went over and nudged Kyuubi awake gently. She opened her eyes yawning while rubbing her eyes. All in all, it was very cute sight to behold.

Naruto chuckled to himself. He used one of his newly acquired feather dusters (A.K.A. tails) to tickle her side. This caused her to try and hide her giggle. Which led to a smirking Naruto.

"I didn't know the great Kyuubi no Kitsune was _ticklish_!"

He lunged at her and initiated the tickle fight. He had Kyuubi pinned down with all of his tails and was on her stomach when there was a bang on the door. The little boy scampered from his position and peered through the tiny hole in his door. Standing there was the third hokage. Naruto gulped. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just stand there in all of his demon lord glory before the old man. Kyuubi ran over to Naruto.

"Here quick! I'll cast a henge over you!" she shouted in a hushed voice.

"Okay." He responded in an equally hushed but yet urgent tone.

Kyuubi molded chakra and did a hand sign and Naruto was back to the way he would be without the fox traits. He opened the door and a smiling Sarutobi. He quickly wiped his hands off on his shirt. The third he could tell was shocked over his new appearance. Not only was the boy taller but there seemed to be someone else in the room with him. Drawing a kunai, Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to come here.

"Naruto I think there is someone else here." He hissed.

"Oh I know. She came over…awhile ago." He responded with a cheerful demeanor. He wasn't sure if he should trust the old man. He knew he cared about him but the Kyuubi was a big deal.

"She?"

"What? Oh yeah she came over about a week ago since she needed a place to stay. We know each other from…a circumstance which was unpleasant at the least."

"Naruto I must say I came here to see how you were after yesterday. I know the villagers like to hurt you for some reason every year on you birthday. I don't know w-"

"Old man I know about it!" He quickly interrupted with slight malice in his voice.

To say The Third was shocked would be like saying Tobi is only slightly funny. It was a huge understatement. His face paled immediately and he was trying to stammer out an answer. Naruto only smiled sadly, a thing, which a six year old should not be capable of but he was. He walked over to the Fire Shadow and put his hand on his shoulder. He looked in to the eyes of the only man who ever took care of him and smiled a small smile but it was a real smile his time. Not a fake one but a rare, true smile.

"Old man, I know about Kyuubi. In fact I've had many conversations with her. But the least you could've done was tell me! I mean I have wondered for years why I was beaten within inches of losing my life. Now that I know I think I should leave the village for awhile." Naruto said slowly and pronouncing each word carefully. This had to work in order for Kyuubi to be able to teach him. He just hoped the hokage wouldn't find out that the Kyuubi was loose.

"Oh? Why is this?" Sarutobi replied genuinely surprised. He never knew that the boy would think about leaving the village.

'Damn' "Well my friend offered to teach me in the way of the ninja. I wish to travel with her. I would return when I turn 16 but not before that." He replied with a clam demeanor even tough his palms could be considered drenched with his own sweat.

"Oh well I see. Even though I really don't agree with this I will let you go. However I would like a report every month to see how you are improving." 'And to make sure he doesn't develop a hate for this damn village'.

"Okay will do old man. Now can you please leave so I can get ready for my trip?"

"Sure. Ja ne!" The hokage body flickered away leaving a giddy Naruto. He was practically skipping back to his room. When he reentered it, he saw a fully dressed Kyuubi on his bed rummaging through his drawers.

"Don't you have anything that _isn't _orange?" She asked quite disgruntled. She couldn't have her kit prancing around in basically a target outfit. She let out an upset humph and walked over to Naruto. She lifted him up by his collar.

'You, me shopping now!" She stated pretty miffed that she actually had to do this. Naruto gulped. He wasn't sure if it was good that he was being helped by a pretty girl like the one in front of him or scared for his life. Kyuubi shunshinned them to a ninja store. It was named the White Wolf. **(A/N: This is the part where Naruto will meet Ten-Ten and when he comes back from the training mission, this will be his only friend his age, so then she is the first person that he will meet after coming back. They will hang out then there will be a mission to quest for a sword and then they see each other in a more romantic light.) **

Naruto and Kyuubi strolled through the otherwise deserted store looking through the wares as they passed by. Naruto felt a drawing to the orange clothing, which was quickly stomped out by a growl from Kyuubi. No one wants an angry bjuu on his or her tail(s). As they walked to the counter in order to get Naruto's new measurements, they saw a girl, Naruto's age with two buns on the top of her head. She was wearing Chinese style clothes and was shorter than him by about half a foot. She looked up at the two from her place on the countertop. She smiled and ran to get her father. When she returned with a man around his forties, he smiled and quickly beckoned after they explained why they were here.

After getting measured the man and Kyuubi began arguing over the price for the weights and kunai. The little girl walked over to Naruto and introduced herself.

"Hello my name is Ten-Ten, what's yours?" She inquired.

"Naruto." He replied with some enjoyment as he was finally becoming friends with one his own age. She smiled at him and dragged him over to clothes in his own size. She was intent on making him wear the pink battle armor but Naruto sweat-dropped at the thought. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a blood red battle robe. It was in his size, which was surprising as not many six year olds wore battle clothing. He fingered the sleeves and was marveled by the fabric. It was soft, but felt like it could withstand a direct blow by a smaller blade like shuriken or kunai. It had a hood and many pockets for stowing things. Naruto quickly grabbed it off the hanger and put it on. Underneath it he had a pair of black ANBU pants and a fishnet shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. All in all, he looked pretty good. The girl took him by his hand once more and pulled him over to where the swords were.

"Every ninja has a blade that they use and as such…" Naruto had stopped listening as his eyes lie upon a pair of dual wakizashi. One hilt was red and the other's hilt was a pure white. Both sheaths were red with the kanji for fox carved into the blade. Kyuubi looked over at the two children and saw Naruto gaping at the blade. She smiled and walked over.

"We could get them if you like." She said softly in his ear. He looked at her and grinned almost manically. He then wrapped his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. She was taken aback. She hasn't had human contact in centuries. Everyone was too scared to be near her but here, a boy not even ten, was hugging her like she was a normal person. She warily wrapped her arms around him too with a faint blush on her face.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou." He replied enthusiastically. She returned to the man and started haggling for a price of the swords. The girl came over and asked if he wanted her mom to sew anything onto the robe he had purchased. He remembered the kanji for fox on his swords.

"Hmm, can I have maybe the kanji for Warrior Fox, on my back?" He asked.

"Sure!" Ten-Ten said, "What color and how big?"

"Umm the whole back in black please."

"Okay I'll go tell my mommy!"

Naruto watched his only friend his age run off. He smiled. 'At least I have one friend!' He ran off to find Kyuubi waiting for him by the door with his robe in her hands and bags on his shoulders. She was conversing with a fairly plump lady who must've been Ten-Ten's mother. Ten-Ten was sitting on the counter next to them playing with some yarn (A/N-Note she is not a cat but I didn't think a seven year old Ten-Ten would be sharpening Kunai yet,). She looked up and saw him coming over and smiled.

As Naruto and Kyuubi were leaving the store Ten-Ten ran over and hugged him.

"Bye Naruto! Come back anytime!" She whispered to him in a caring but yet oddly assertive voice. He blushed so madly he looked like Hinata.

"S-Sure." He replied with a stutter. Kyuubi picked up on it and smirked.

"Lets go kit, I mean kid. We still need to pick up our camping supplies and other items as well. Hurry up so we can leave already!"

Naruto scampered over to Kyuubi as she left the store. Soon they'd be on the way to a great adventure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked up to the survival store that most ninjas tend to the "sadistic" person that sells the wares at the store. It didn't help that she was considered a torture and interrogation expert. She was none other than Anko Mitarashi. Naruto gulped. He had heard of this woman before and he knew she was crazy. The sign read Mitarashi's Poison and Survival Store.

As they entered they heard a snoring sound. There splayed out on the counter was none other than Anko, sleeping on the job. Kyuubi sighed. She then sniffed the air. It _reeked_ of snakes.

'**Naruto be careful of this one. She smells like the one who made me attack the village.'**

'Okay thank you for the warning.'

Naruto poked Anko awake with a stick. She awoke with a growl and snapped the stick with her fingers. Naruto just stood there impassive to the whole thing. She grinned with a sense that made you get the feeling not her whole brain was there. She rolled of the desk and made her way over to the two. She threw a kunai, attempting to nick the check of Naruto but it seemed as if an invisible appendage had stopped it. She frowned at this. (A/N: Naruto's tails are like arms.)

"Excuse me miss but me and my younger companion are here to purchase some traveling items. Oh and possibly some poison used on a short sword about this long…" Naruto spaced out after this like he usually did. Instead of paying attention he decided to wander through the store. There were vials of poisons and antidotes all over the place. He tripped and fell landing on a very irritated dog. Actually three irritated dogs. He gulped when thy came at him with their teeth barred. Then the one Naruto presumed the leader sniffed the air and barked to the other two dogs. They all became softer in expression and lunged at Naruto licking him on the face and arms. He giggled uncontrollably. This continued until a certain Inuzuka called the dogs off.

"Sorry about that." She said while rubbing her head sheepishly. She was pretty. She was at least three years older than Naruto. (A/N: I'm making Hana older in this fic.)"Truthfully they usually bite everyone they come across but they seem to like you! I'm Hana, Inuzuka Hana." She extended a hand, which Naruto took gratefully.

"I'm Naruto, Uzamaki Naruto." Getting up he grinned at her sheepishly which she laughed at. The three puppies were barking at jumping at Naruto. He leaned down and picked one up. It licked at his face joyfully. He laughed and put it back down. They walked together back to the counter, where a boy who looked the same as Hana, and an older woman who also looked like Hana were talking to Anko.

"Do you know that scary lady." Naruto whispered to Hana.

"No but my mom does. She and her go way back or something." She whispered back.

"Oh that explains it."

"Naruto? Oh Naruto there you are come on we are going! We can leave now we have everything we need!" Kyuubi called over to Naruto.

"Okay. Well Hana I have to go on a long training trip! I'll see you maybe when I get back!"

"When will that be?"

"Kyu-I mean Akane said when I'm 16 so see you then!" Naruto yelled after leaving the store. Hana was downtrodden. She had finally made a friend around her age and yet he had to go away for a whole frigging decade! This sucked!

Kyuubi and Naruto shouldered on their backpacks. It was time to leave. Naruto took a deep breath and walked out of the gates for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

Quick Question which will make this fic completely different.

ONE- We can have a timeskip to him at 13 coming back early b/c of Akatsuki. Flashbacks will explain things that seem like they are our of place.

TWO- We can have one long story of adventures but id hate writing that but u guys decide. (sorry for grammar)

I prefer ONE but whatever you want I will do.

-RfKeNn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my computer on which I type this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six Years Later…**

A now 13-year-old Naruto walked through the door flanked on wither side by two very beautiful women. One was Kyuubi in her all of her glory. Her red hair fluttered behind her as a gust of wind blew past.

On the other side of Naruto was a blonde haired woman, who by the looks of things was a runaway nin from Kumo, her name, Yugito Nii. She appeared to be at least two years older than Naruto, making her 15. She had a ponytail that reached past her lower back which was bandaged to prevent it from coming loose and hindering her movements.

Naruto himself was different. Now at the height of 5'7", he was tall for his age. He still donned the same battle robe as before, cherishing it, as it was his first gift from Kyuubi and his first gift really in his entire life. Strapped to his back in an "X" shape was his twin wakizashi. His hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. Underneath his robe he had blood red ANBU pants and a fishnet shirt. There were numerous pockets for kunai and shuriken. He looked at his companions with his cerulean blue eyes. They were now rimmed with a dark red, another gift from Kyuubi. It was a Kekkei Genkai, a Dojutsu to be specific. The Fox's Eye allowed a person to see different heat levels within a specific area. This came in handy during night reconnaissance, as you did not have to expose yourself to see different heat levels.

The second ability of the Fox's Eye is the ability to create fire from thin air. As this was a special type of fire, known as Fox's Fire, it did not hurt the maker of the fire. It would create a suit of armor around his body, impenetrable by fire or wind but vulnerable to water.

The third and last ability of his dojutsu is the ability to communicate with a fox companion, much like an Inuzuka clan member.

Thinking of the Inuzuka clan reminded him of a certain girl he had met years prior to his departure. Little did he know, that this very same girl was thinking of him across town at this moment...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana was bored. Hell she'd be dead if you could die from such a thing. Hana was quite sure you could but it just hadn't happened yet and she wasn't willing to let herself become the first to expire of such a thing. She willed herself from her spot against the wall of her family's kennel. Her loyal dogs, now three times as big, were lying at her feet. She went over and scratched the lead dog's ear.

Suddenly all three dog's heads shot up and he or she barked simultaneously. What they said was unclear but she could tell they were happy. The dogs then got to their feet and charged out the door of the kennel. Hana, shocked, ran out after them.

'_Judging by the direction of the dogs, whatever excited them is either at or on their way to the Hokage Tower. Well whatever it is, I'll find out soon enough'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An exhausted Ten-Ten was trudging to the Hokage tower in order to give a mission report. She had just come from an excruciatingly tiring mission involving old men, ducks and a whole lot of cheese. She shuddered at the memories.

'_I never thought an old man could do that with his ears'_ she thought to herself. Just as she was reminiscing about her recent mission, three brown blurs shot past her. The speed at which these blurs were traveling made Ten-Ten fall on her butt and blink. She looked up dazed to see a very irritated Hana chasing after them, yelling obscenities.

'_Whatever happened to make her this irritated must be big. Perhaps I should follow. It seems as if they are heading the same way as me anyways._' Done contemplating, she got up and jogged toward the Hokage tower, where the blurs, Hana and the third would be waiting for the reason of the disturbance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was about to enter the Hokage Tower after his companions, being the chivalrous gentleman he was he let them go first, when three brown blurs crashed into him. At first he thought he was being attacked but when no pain came he looked again. On his chest, pinning him to the ground was the same puppy (if you could call it that) from the poison shop six years ago. Happily he sat up and rubbed behind the dog's ears when he heard a very disgruntled voice.

"Shari, Shuma and Suki! Explain to me why you ran of-" She stopped when she saw exactly what, or should she say who, her dogs were after. She saw a very sheepish looking Naruto and three very sheepish dogs in a pile in front of the Hokage's Tower. Hana was flabbergasted at the young man before her.

"Naruto? Is that really you!?!" Hana shrieked.

"Yeah it is Hana-Chan, it's really good to see- grggh" He was cut off by a suffocating hug by Hana. She pulled him into her bosom and was in the process of cracking his limbs when a winded Ten-Ten appeared.

Ten-Ten, immediately recognizing the robe her mom had embroidered years ago, let her jaw drop to the floor. Her earliest child friend whom she had only seen once in her life was back in town. She quickly joined the hug with a squeal of "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hadn't ever had emotions such as the ones he was having right now. On one hand he was having the life squished out of him. On the other hand he was placed in the well-endowed chest of Hana, which he was enjoying greatly. Unfortunately for him, he needed air so he was forced to pry himself out of the grip of the two beautiful girls. He hadn't noticed the glares Yugito and Kyuubi had given Ten-Ten and Hana but the girls themselves had. They glared right back, with just as much ferocity, if not more than the jinchuuriki and demon.

"So Naruto-_kun_, how long have you been back in town?" asked Ten-Ten, adding the emphasis on the suffix of the name.

"Oh, I just got in today. Apparently the Hokage couldn't have me outside city walls so he had to recall my companions and myself back to Konoha." Naruto replied casually.

"So you will be staying in Konoha for awhile then?" This time it was Hana asking.

"Yeah me Yugito-Chan and Kelsey-Chan will be staying in Konoha until the heat passes."

"Well that's great! Maybe we could hang out some time?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah that'd be great! Well see you guys I have to go talk to the old man!" Naruto followed his friends inside the Hokage Tower up the stairs. As they reached the secretary's desk they stopped and knocked on the door. A faint "_come in"_ was heard. Naruto opened the door to a smiling Sarutobi.

"Naruto! Come boy sit! Oh this must be Yugito-san and Kelsey-Chan as well?"

"Yeah. Old man we both know formalities weren't what I was called back for. If you care to explain why I was called back so I may find a place to stay while I am amongst Konoha."

"Yes I will. Now you know that there are others like you from Kelsey. Yugito you yourself are one of them. You two though are half of the remaining jinchuuriki. You Naruto, Yugito, the seven tails and the eight tails are the only four that remain. Why is this you may ask? It is because of a group named Akatsuki. They hunt down and extract the Bjuu from within a jinchuuriki. All of them are targeted none are safe. We have the identities of all but the leader of the group. One of our own, an Uchicha Itachi, is amongst there group. He may seem as if he is against us but in truth he is not."

"Old man, I know of the Uchicha massacre and who committed it. How is he with us?"

"I am ashamed to say I ordered the killing of the Uchicha clan." At this news the whole room was shook with an eerie silence. Naruto could only accept this fact. What was done, is done and nothing could change the past…yet.

"For what reason" Naruto asked.

"There was a coup d'état on my position as Hokage involving the Uchicha clan. Apparently they had recruited the help of Stone and Mist Nin to help. The only way to end this was to find a loyal Uchicha and use him to exterminate the plotting ones. He only spared the life of one and one body is yet to be recovered. There is his younger brother Sasuke and the one missing body, presumed dead is an Uchicha Mikoto (sp?). Now I want to continue with Akatsuki." Receiving a nod from Naruto he continued. "Now that we have cleared that up, if you ever come across him and his partner, eliminate his partner and tell him he is relieved from duty. He is to return to Konoha and continue his service to our village. This is a double SS-rank mission and you will be paid as such. Now Naruto what rank are you skill wise? I will have to start you as a Genin to be fair but I wish to have a basic idea of your skill."

"I am most likely a Jounin if not higher. I know over 1,000 jutsu including the rasengan. I have a feral type of taijutsu much like the one of an Inuzuka, which involves my fox partner, Koji. I am also trained in my dojutsu, the Fox's Eye, which enhances my taijutsu. My genjutsu is moderate but my knowledge on kinjutsu is vast."

Sarutobi smirked. "I knew you had a dojutsu but I didn't think it would benefit you this much. But I must tell you one more thing before you leave. Since you have a Kekkei Genkai, you must take multiple wives. I will not tell you how many but you will have to take more than one."

Naruto paled at this. He knew he was a hit among the woman. Hell Kyuubi would've molested him countless times if he hadn't put his foot down.

"This means I need to build a clan? That would involve me having a clan compound which I have no money to buy one. And then there is th-" Sarutobi cut him off with a quick raise of his fingers.

"Don't worry about that. You'll move into the old Nazimake clan house."

"Okay than."

"Oh and Naruto, report to the academy tomorrow to be placed on your team. You will probably be promoted quickly but still you need the experience."

Naruto just grunted and leapt from the window, Yugito and Kyuubi in tow. When they had gotten to the street the third had indicated the clan house was on they were surprised to find that their neighbors were none other than the Hyuuga clan. Naruto joked about greeting their neighbors and Naruto's question was greeted with two quick no's followed by a massive sweat-drop.

The first step on to the property was exhilarating for Naruto. He had never had a real home before. Sleeping in cold damp caves with only Kyuubi to keep him warm wasn't a real home. But now, now he had a real home. Tears were in the brims of his eyes as he reached the doorstep and turned the handle. As he pushed forward warm air rushed out to him. There was a fire already lit, probably a jutsu of some sort. That gave the house a warm feeling. Naruto could tell that the house was old and vast just by stepping in it.

"We should probably just find three rooms and settle in and I'll leave exploring to you two tomorrow as I meet my team." Naruto said as they walked up the stairs to find suitable rooms.

Naruto found a room that must've been to the clan head before him. He thought it only fitting since this is what he was now. A large king-sized bed with black sheets and blankets covered with red symbols of Konoha was centered in the middle of the room. There were two doors, one a large bathroom and the other a walk in closet. There was one more door, Naruto opened and pushed into a built on room, which was smaller but more decorative. It had armor and swords of every shape and size that hung on the walls. Naruto traced his hands along a katana of jet black next to a red battle armor of some sort. He knew at this moment he was home. As Naruto went into the hallway he noticed that Kyuubi had yet to pick out a room.

"Kyuubi aren't you going to pick out a room?"

"Umm, Naruto-kun I was wondering…could we possibly share a room? It would be like the caves when we traveled. I'm so used to having you with me while I sleep I'm not sure I could sleep alone anymore." Kyuubi then activated Puppy Eye Jutsu, which made Naruto waver and give in.

"Okay Kyuubi-chan. I would be happy to share a room with you."

As Naruto was saying these words Kyuubi's face lit up and she completely glomped Naruto into the room and some how also miraculously closed the door at the same time. Naruto and Kyuubi both changed into their pajamas and when Naruto offered to sleep on the floor, Kyuubi wouldn't have it.

"No Naruto-kun, we are _both_ sleeping on this bed! Nothing will happen…unless you want it to." At this she swayed her hips and slid into the bed with a dazed Naruto following closely behind. Naruto slipped into the bed only to find that Kyuubi had made his chest her pillow. He sighed continently. He was home.

"Goodnight Naruto-_kun_" Kyuubi whispered into Naruto's answer.

"Goodnight Kyu-_chan_" Naruto whispered back.

They both slipped into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was early to class. He had used the Chameleon Jutsu to cover himself. The first person that had walked in was a Hyuuga. She was pretty but her posture showed lack of confidence. She sighed and sat herself next to where Naruto was sitting. For a second she tensed but she then relaxed as more students started to walk in. Naruto let out a low inaudible whistle and suddenly a blood red fox raced through the door to where Naruto was sitting. He was the size of a full-grown retriever. Naruto released his jutsu, and was happy to see that he had only caught the attention of the class Inuzuka. His ninken was in his hood and was looking at his fox with intense curiosity.

A man, presumed in his twenties with a long scar walked in.

"All right class, settle down. Settle down kids. I SAID SETTLE DOWN YOU FUCKING MAGGOTS!" Yelled the man.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." They all chimed back.

"Now today there will be a new person joining us. Is an Uzamaki Naruto here?"

"Present." Said Naruto slumped over in his seat with a half-hearted wave. The entire class turned and looked at him. Most people were unimpressed and took him as just another wannabe ninja. There were some however who decided to watch him closely. Among these were Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Hinata. The first three were because they considered him a possible threat. The last was because there was a steady stream of blood coming from her nose, along with a dazed look on her face.

'_The things I could do…'_ Hinata's attention snapped back to Iruka as he started reading out the teams.

(**AN SAME TEAMS AS ANIME/MANGA)**

"Right now wait for your sensei here. Ja ne!" Iruka went up in a puff of smoke as he left.

The teams disappeared one by one as their sensei came and took them to various locations. Finally after an hour of waiting, Naruto realized that this would be a good time for bonding with his companion Koji.

'Koji'

'Yes Naruto?'

'What do you make of my team?'

'Well it looks like you have an emo loser and a fan girl. It's a lose-lose situation.'

'Thanks for being so positive about my future' Sarcasm dripping with every word.

Koji let out a fox's version of a chuckle, which sounded like a low growl. This alerted both Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was the first to question the fox.

"Ano, Naruto-kun what's with the fox?" she asked genuinely curious. Sasuke was obviously just as curious but wouldn't let it ruin his cool demeanor.

"Well Haruno-_san_ he is my fighting companion like a ninken is to an Inuzuka. He is my friend along with my partner. He isn't a pet. That is an insult t him and me, so don't go calling him that. If you do make a move to insult him or me, you will die by my hands Haruno." Naruto replied with certain venom in his voice.

Sakura was taken aback and was about to retort when a lazy looking one-eyed Jounin walked in.

"My first impression of you is…weak annoying brats. Meet me up on the roof in five minutes." He poofed away in a swirl of leaves leaving very agitated children. Naruto did the same as Kakashi leaving now a mad Sasuke and a curious Sakura to walk up the stairs.

When the others arrived they stood in a circle on the roof.

"Okay kiddies my name is Kakashi and I'm your Jounin sensei. Now please introduce yourselves."

"Umm, sensei could you introduce yourself to show us how its done?" Sakura asked in a "cute" manner.

"Sure thing pinkie," this cause Sakura to become red with anger," My name is Kakashi I have many likes I dislike some things too and I have hobbies. My dream is…unimportant. Now for you Pinkie."

All three had the same thoughts running through their heads '_We only found out his name'_.

Sakura stood up straighter, and cleared her throat. "Well, my name is Haruno Sakura, and-"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, and anything that's not Sasuke!" Naruto interrupted, an impish grin on his face.

"Hey!" Sakura bristled. "Sensei! He interrupted me!"

"Well, you did kind of interrupt him first."

"So? He already went, remember?"

Kakashi gave her a blank look. "He already went? I don't recall that."

"Whatever!" Sakura huffed, looking away from her infuriating teacher.

After a few seconds of strange silence, Sakura turned back to see her sensei giving her an expectant glance.

"What _now_ sensei?"

"Aren't you going to correct him?"

"Umm...what?" Sakura eloquently responded.

"Naruto. He said your goal was Sasuke your likes were...Sasuke, and your dislikes

Were...what was it Naruto?"

Ever helpful, Naruto responded, "Anything that's not Sasuke, sir."

"Good man." He turned back to Sakura. "So? Was he wrong?"

The blush on Sakura's face, and the fact that she looked at everything _except_ Sasuke told Kakashi all he needed to know.

"So Fox-boy you next."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. My likes are Kelsey-chan, gardening and training. My hobbies are training and cooking. My hates are the people who want me killed and the people who think that they are better than me."

"Okay… now Mr. Personality."

Sasuke glared at his "teacher". "My name is Sasuke Uchicha. I have no likes, I dislike almost everything and I only have one dream. To kill a certain person."

"Hmm, well meet me at training ground 7 at 9 A.M. tomorrow and don't eat anything or you'll throw up. Ja ne!" Kakashi left in a plume of smoke. Naruto jumped off the roof and made his way home. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooooooooooooong day.


	6. Chapter 6

I lost my inspiration for writing this….if someone wants me to continue or to adopt I'm putting it up for adoption. Just one thing….don't kill it please?


End file.
